Sang Malaikat Kematian
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: "Setidaknya aku harap permainan ini tak pernah berakhir. Hanya ada kau dan aku, Rukia dan Ulquiorra, atau mungkin dengan anak-anak kita nanti."/ "Kau tahu dari awal, Rukia, kematianmu ada di tanganku. Akulah sang malaikat kematian itu."/ UlquiRuki/


Aku tak pernah tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tak tahu racun apa yang ia masukkan ke tubuhku sampai aku bisa takluk padanya.  
>Bahkan tak ada setetes air matapun tumpah ketika seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku―cinta pertamaku―bersimbah darah di depannya.<p>

Karena dia semua kewarasaanku lenyap seketika. Seakan hati dan pikiranku hanya dikuasai olehnya seorang.

Dialah, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Sang Malaikat Kematian yang tengah membelengguku tanpa jeruji besi, melainkan dengan sebuah rasa yang tak bisa aku bendung untuk tak tetap mencintainya. Seburuk apapun dia.

Karena nyatanya mataku telah dibutakan oleh pesona Ulquiorra Schiffer.

.

.

.

Bleach© Tite Kubo

**Warning** : Dengan sedikit adegan lime di dalamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>SANG MALAIKAT KEMATIAN<strong>

* * *

><p>Wanita itu tetap berdiri di sana. Memandang kelamnya malam dari celah jendela satu-satunya di ruang kamar itu. Bulan di luar sana terlihat sempurna meskipun tak mampu memancarkan cahaya sendiri, hanya pantulan dari sang mentari yang membuatnya mampu bersinar lebih terang kala malam telah menjelma. Ia berbalik, decitan ranjang memecah kesuyian ketika ia merangkak naik. Meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal, tapi tak membuat rasa dingin lenyap di sekitarnya.<p>

Ia menggigil. Dan hanya namanyalah yang mampu ia sebut ketika kelopak matanya menutupi iris violet di dalamnya.

"Ulquiorra..."

* * *

><p>Laki-laki itu menyipit penasaran pada rekannya yang tengah melangkah menjauhi keramain pesta.<p>

Dia―Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez dengan langkah ringan tapi penuh insting sebagai seorang pembunuh profesional mengikuti kemana langkah sang rekan pergi.

Ia menyernyit semakin penasaran ketika langkahnya semakin menjauh dari kediaman di mana pesta telah di selenggaran, melangkah memasuki ruangan yang begitu ia hafal. Ruangan dimana kamar seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer berada. Tanpa berniat mengikuti kembali sang rekan yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu ia segera membalikkan badan, kembali ke tempat sebelumnya―ruang pesta.  
>Tapi nyatanya ia malah terdiam memandang tak percaya ketika iris matanya menangkap siluet wanita yang terasa familiar muncul dari balik pintu kamar sang rekan.<p>

"Dia―"

* * *

><p>Kedua bibir itu masih saling melumat bibir lawan masing-masing. Terasa liar dan memabukan ketika daging kenyal itu terus menjelajah dalam mulut sang wanita. Menggeliat pada daging kenyal yang ia dapati, menarik daging itu dan mencecapi rasa kenyal ketika daging itu ikut menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ia mendekap erat, melepas segala kerinduan yang selama ini terpendam.<p>

"Aku merindukanmu, Rukia," bisiknya kemudian.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata di depannya terbuka. Sepasang iris violet itu berbinar dengan sejuta kelegaan di sana.

"Kukira kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini, Ulqui―"  
>Bibir mungil itu terbungkam ketika sebuah telunjuk menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.<p>

"Diamlah, dan biarlah kita menikmatinya sebelum permainan ini usai, Rukia," ucap Ulquiorra.

Sang wanita tersenyum, kembali mendekap sang laki-laki dalam pelukannya.  
>"Setidaknya aku harap permainan ini tak pernah berakhir. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Rukia dan Ulquiorra, atau mungkin dengan anak-anak kita nanti."<p>

Senyum itu mengembang di sana, tapi tak mungkin mendapati sambutan darinya.

Baginya hubungan mereka hanya untuk menantang maut. Bagaikan mangsa dan sang pemburu.

Bagaikan malaikat kecil dan sang malaikat kematian.

Semua terasa abstrak.

Ia melepas pelukan Rukia, melangkah mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi, Rukia," bantahnya.

"Kenapa―" Rukia menatap sendu ke arah orang yang begitu ia kasihi, "―apa karena kau harus membunuhku, Ulquiorra," gumamnya kemudian.

"Kau sudah tahu tujuan awalku, Rukia."  
>Suara itu terdengar datar dan tanpa kegundahan. Wanita itu―Rukia Kuchiki menunduk pasrah.<p>

"Membunuh ya," desahnya.

Sang Schiffer beranjak, langkahnya menghampiri dimana Rukia tengah berdiri.  
>Ia mengangkat dagu yang tertunduk.<p>

"Kau tahu dari awal, Rukia, kematianmu ada di tanganku. Akulah sang malaikat kematian itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku di malam pembantaian itu, Ulquiorra? Kenapa―"

"..."

"―kau tak mampu membunuhku. Itu karena kau mencintaiku, Ulquiorra Schiffer," pekiknya parau.

Ia tak bisa mengelak tuduhannya, hanya pagutan bibir itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Ia―Sang Malaikat Kematian telah menyimpan hati pada mangsanya. Mangsa yang seharusnya ia bunuh tanpa ampun.

Kau tahu, Rukia. Andai aku bisa memilih, aku ingin dilahirkan bukan sebagai Ulquiorra Schiffer―Sang Espada nomor 4.  
>Karena Espada hanya hidup dalam kegelapan.<p>

Bagiku kaulah matahari itu, dimana sinarmu mampu membuat sang bulan bersinar indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bergumul di atas ranjang, saling menekan dan menggesekan tubuh masing-masing. Lidah tak bertulang sang pelaku bergerilya, menelusuri tiap celah-celah yang mampu tersentuh. Memberikan sebuah tombak hingga mampu membuat sang mangsa pasrah karenanya.  
>Ia berhenti ketika dua bukit terpampang di depannya, menjelajah, menari di setiap sudut hingga mencapai puncak yang ia tuju. Mencecapi rasa yang terasa hambar di mulutnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, sorot kedamaian itu tetap di sana, memandang ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Senyum yang langsung lenyap ketika dua buah lidah tengah menggeliat bersama.<p>

"Ulquiorra―"

Lantunan lagu indah itu bergaung dalam liang pendengarannya, semakin membuat dua buah daging kenyal itu bergesekan liar.

Ia tak pernah merasakan betapa senangnya hidup ini. Dulu baginya saat matamu melihat onggokan daging tak bernyawa tergeletak di depanmu kau akan merasa senang, puas, hingga sudut bibirmu pun terangkap. Tapi nyatanya semua ini lebih menyenangkan dari sebuah pembantaian.

Desiran ketika kuliatnya bergesekan pada kulitmu, sentuhan jemarimu menelusuri setiap pahatan tubuh yang tengah memekik karena ulahmu.  
>Bahkan ketika kau merasakan dirinya yang begitu hangat kau terasa melayang ke dunia yang tak pernah kau rasa sebelumnya. Dunia yang indah, hanya kau dan dia.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia tersenyum, jemari lentiknya menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Ulquiorra―laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya tanpa kedip.<br>Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mengharapkannya. Dia yang begitu dingin, dia yang begitu gelap, tapi hanya dia yang mampu memberi suatu kehangatan yang berbeda. Kehangatan yang membuatnya terasa kecanduan.

Dia masih di atasnya, masih menatap dingin ke arahnya.

Kepala Rukia terangkat, mengecup sekilas bibir di atasnya.

Sang laki-laki tetap diam tanpa ingin membalas kecupannya. Ia bangun dari atasnya, melepas penyatuan yang sejak tadi masih terjadi.  
>Beranjak duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk mengumpulkan energinya yang entah kenapa terasa melemah. Dengan sedikit terhuyung dipungutilah pakaian yang telah bersebaran, memakainya tanpa melirik wanita yang membuat hatinya begitu kacau seperti ini.<p>

.

.

"Ulquiorra, kau mau kemana?"  
>Genggaman tangan itu mengurungkan niatnya menyentuh knop pintu. Menoleh dengan ekspresi datar yang selama ini terpakai di wajahnya.<p>

"Aku harus kembali." Ia berujar tegas.

Genggaman Rukia terlepas. Dieratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia menunduk, hanya menunduk ketika dia telah pergi dari depannya. Mungkin juga pergi selamanya.

* * *

><p>PROK<p>

PROK

PROK

Kedua kubu itu kini saling berhadapan.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez memberi aplous meriah ketika sang rekan tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.  
>Senyum Sang Espada nomor 6 itu mengembang, meskipun kelicikan tersimpan di dalamnya.<p>

"Ini akan jadi berita hebat. Ulquiorra Schiffer sang tangan kanan Espada telah melanggar peraturan secara telak. Menyembunyikan seorang Rukia Kuchiki dalam kamarnya, atau bisa kusebut dia kekasihmu."  
>Seringai itu melebar.<p>

"Apa maumu, Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra. Aura hitam menguar dari balik tubuhnya.  
>Mungkin jika di depannya itu manusia biasa pasti tak akan mau berlama-lama ketika Ulquiorra Schiffer tengah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Tapi ini Grimmjow, Sang Espada yang tak akan gentar hanya karena sebuah aura.<p>

"Hahaha..."Tawa meremehkan itu terdengar, "Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kuchiki, Ulquiorra, tapi―"

"―mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk tetap bersama wanitamu tanpa ia harus mati," tambahnya kemudian.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Grimmjow," bentak Ulquiorra.

"Ternyata kau tak sabar kembali bergumul dengan Kuchiki, Ulquiorra. Hahahaha..." ejek Grimmjow.

"Cih."

Tawa laki-laki berambut biru itu terhenti, sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik api dalam saku celanya. Dihisapnya aroma tembakau yang tercipta ketika rokok itu mulai terbakar.

"Mauku kau keluar dari Espada untuk selamanya, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra bergeming, iris emeraldnya menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki berambut biru yang tengah menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Apa keuntungannya buatku?" Ia ambil suara.

Grimmjow tersenyum senang. "Kupastikan kau bisa membawa pergi Rukia dan Espada tak akan mengejar kalian. Kau dan dia bisa hidup bersama tanpa bayang-bayang Espada. Itu janjiku, janji Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez."


End file.
